The spot on the Lake
by MireyaAnthrynzala
Summary: Fang traveled overseas to visit his best friend. Little did he know, fate decided to invite Max into his life at the right time, right place, and right moment. Though he thought she was the one, destiny made a treacherous twist. Fax.


**Fang POV  
><strong>

I looked down and checked my plane ticket for the fiftieth time. Gate A12. Seat 26C. 2321M.

Turning my head up, I pretended to scan the waiting passengers. Some were with their children; others were sitting either watching T.V. or reading a book. I noticed an old couple—probably in their 60s- was sleeping in the quiet corner.

My eyes briefly glimpsed at the girl standing next to me, who drove me to this airport. I could've taken a taxi, but she insisted.

_Out of pity, _I supposed.

She bit her bottom pink lip at this uncomfortable situation. Her chocolate brown eyes that used to hold glints of brightness were replaced with sad silver crescents. Her cheeky smile was gone and so had the rosy color on her skin. I could tell she was nervous the way she played with her hands.

Neither of us talked. The silence stretched and we didn't dare say anything. We were too afraid. We've hurt each other well enough. Words were the thorns of a rose—they couldn't be taken lightly.

"Australian Airline in Gate A12 is now boarding."

People started standing up from their seats and shuffling towards the dark entrance where the ground staffs were. I slowly bent down to get my luggage, taking my time to check my belongings.

I looked up and find Max staring towards the floor. Her brown wavy hair hid part of her face and I reluctantly recalled the times when I ran my hands through those silky locks. My heart clenched.

"So…um…I guess this is it," she murmured low.

I gave a nod. My throat felt like cotton and my hands were clammy. This was it.

"Will I see you again?"

I glanced at Max again and saw her look anywhere but me. Her fingers continued to play one another. I tried to memorize her profile; this would be the last time I'd be here.

My lips pressed into a thin line. "Probably not."

Hurt flashed in her eyes when she blinked, but she quickly hid it by looking down towards her feet again. Her hands, the ones that I used to hold, were now clasped tightly.

"Australia Airline at A12 is taking off in twenty minutes," the speakers echoed.

I pretended to make sure I had everything again, so I could linger with her for a while. Maybe tell Max words I've always wanted to say. Maybe hug her or kiss her one last time. But I know it would be wrong after what happened.

So so wrong.

I changed my mind and spoke.

"I should get going. Thanks for…everything."

She looked up and her eyes were moist. She blinked rapidly.

"Yeah," was all she could say.

Right now, I wanted to go back and hold her. Assure her I wasn't leaving. Tell her that I forgave her, and we could go back to the lake.

Our spot on the lake.

Heartbreaking scenes played in my head and I immediately pushed away my desires to comfort her.

_She's hurt you. _

"Take care of yourself, Max," I managed to say. She nodded and a small droplet fell on her cheek. The first day I met her flashed for a split second in my mind.

"Tell Iggy I said good-bye." The name of my ex-best friend sounded dry on my tongue.

Max looked away, ashamed.

"I will," she whispered.

And before I could have second thoughts, I left.

X X X

"Who's that attractive young lady?"

Startled, I regarded at the large old man next to me. He smiled, yellow teeth shown. He had a wrinkled face with strands of grey hair that contrasted with his white. His meaty hands pointed to my wallet where it held a picture of Max laughing in the front, which I forgot to take out.

Since I didn't answer, he continued, his voice gruff.

"She yours?"

"Yes." _No. _ My throat went tight and my eyes widened at my abrupt answer.

"Well you better take care of her. Others might come around and snatch that pretty doll before you know it," he chuckled.

I didn't protect her well enough, then.

"Well where are you headin'?" he asked.

"Home," I murmured, irritated by the conversation.

"Ah. Long distance relationships huh?"

"Well where are you heading?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Visiting family," he said, grinning. I nodded.

Then, the stranger closed his eyes and started to hum an unfamiliar tune. I closed mine too and rested my head on the seat, trying to relax and forget. Forget about what the man said. Forget about Max. Forget the spot on the lake. Forget about everything that occurred this summer.

But I couldn't.

Summer 2011. The best summer of my life. The worst summer that should've been played once and deleted. The one thing I wanted to never remember.

Yet, as I drifted off to sleep, the first day of visiting Australia—the day I met Max—was clear and vivid in my head.

A ghostly smile played on my lips as I remembered everything from Day One.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this idea has been going in my head for a while. <strong>

**I don't know whether you all like it or not, so please review! It means a ton to me.**

**Chapter one is going when Fang meets Max for the first time and how it changed his life. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
